Mission de Noël
by Felcie
Summary: Allen, ne croyant pas au Père Noël une seule seconde se voit cette année confié par son père  déluré  une singulière mission durant laquelle il va pouvoir se découvrir mais aussi  enfin  découvrir l'amûûûr,  yaoi de préférence ...


Allen n'a jamais cru au Père-Noël. En même temps, comment faire avec un père pareil? Les seuls cadeaux qu'il a reçu jusqu'à ce jour portent clairement la marque de son père... Cross Marian... Pour les 10 ans de son fils, il lui avait offert, prétendant que c'était un choix du père-noël, des chocolats fourrés à la liqueur... Trois ans auparavant, pour ses 15 ans, Allen avait reçu un bon d'achat pour le sex shop du coin... Le jeune homme s'attendait à tout, pour ce Noël. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait... En tout cas, cette histoire commence le 19 décembre 2009, nous sommes un samedi, et notre jeune héros fait ses achats de Noël avec ses deux meilleurs amis. L'un est japonais, se nomme Yuu Kanda, et a des longs cheveux noirs aux reflets aussi bleus que ses yeux. L'autre est italien, se nomme Lavi, et a des cheveux roux ébouriffés qui mettent en valeur le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Allen, enfant de l'hiver, est anglais, cheveux étrangement blancs et yeux entre bleus et gris. Les trois entrèrent dans une boutique spécialisée dans le style gothique de Londres, cherchant un cadeau pour un ami roumain.

_ Bonjour, messieurs, besoin d'aide?

Les trois se tournèrent vers une sublime jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air condescendant et nonchalant. L'étiquette sur sa chemise indiquait son nom : "Lulubelle". Sûrement une française, pensèrent-ils en même temps.

_ Non, merci, remercia Allen tandis que Lavi murmurait "Strike" derrière-lui, faisant soupirer Kanda.

_ Mais pourquoi vous voulez lui offrir quelque chose, au Roumain?

_ On fait Erasmus pour le partage, rappela Lavi. Et ne se partagent pas que des coups ou des insultes, tu sais...

Allen se retint d'éclater de rire et son regard dévia vers la vendeuse. Elle était très belle et avait quelque chose d'inaccessible. Étrange pour une vendeuse, d'avoir l'air peu avenant. Allen supposa que c'était le style de la boutique qui faisait ça... La dénommée Lulubelle leva les yeux vers lui, le faisant rougir et se détourner précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Ce n'était pas son genre de dévisager quelqu'un. Encore moins une femme, aussi belle soit-elle... Lavi lui montra un collier imitant un pieu en argent.

_ Alors? Tu crois que ça plaira à notre Kro?

_ Je crois surtout qu'il va nous tuer avec...

_ Alors on le prend!

Soupirant, Allen et Kanda le suivirent jusqu'à la caisse. Il payèrent puis lui demandèrent d'emballer le cadeau. Pendant qu'elle le faisait, Lavi entraîna Kanda pour lui montrer quelque chose dans la boutique et Allen resta seul avec la vendeuse. Comme il savait qu'elle l'avait vu la dévisager, le jeune homme se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il se décida à engager la conversation de la façon la plus maladroite possible :

_ On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part?

Elle leva ses yeux dorés de son paquet et les posa lentement sur lui. Un léger sourire effleurait ses lèvres.

_ Peut-être. Voilà votre cadeau.

Allen souffla un "merci" quand il prit le paquet et que leurs mains se frôlèrent, sentant son cœur battre à 100 à l'heure. Il crut que ce même cœur explosait quand elle garda sa main dans la sienne et qu'elle nota son nom et son numéro de téléphone sur sa paume. Allen se savait écarlate mais il ne réagit pas.

_ Voilà, tu en auras bientôt besoin, Allen. À bientôt...

_ Ah! Je... euh... à... bientôt... oui...

Rouge, Allen rejoignit ses amis et ils sortirent dans la rue bondée. Lavi adressa au jeune homme un sourire goguenard.

_ Pourquoi tu es tout rouge?

_ Pour rien! s'écria presque Allen. On va où, maintenant?

Mais Lavi lui prit la main et regarda ce qu'il y avait marqué. Son sourire s'élargit.

_ Tu as pris son numéro de portable? Et bien, je ne te savais pas comme ça...

_ Arrête! Je ne l'ai pas pris, d'abord! Elle me l'a donné! Je ne vais pas forcément la rappeler...

_ Bref, écourta Kanda, agacé. On va où?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Allen. Il nous reste les cadeaux de Lenalee, Miranda et Link.

_ On lui prend une laisse à Link, vu comme il suit partout le directeur?

_ Ha ha ha... Très drôle, Lavi, railla Allen. Non, sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée pour les filles. Link, on peut lui prendre des fringues, non? Genre une chemise.

_ Et toi, on te prend quoi? demanda Kanda. Tu sais ce qu'on va t'offrir? Ton père, par exemple, il va te prendre quoi?

_ Je ne préfère pas savoir... De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon père qui choisi ses cadeaux, c'est le père-noël...

_ Tu plaisantes? s'exclama Lavi. Tu crois au père-noël?

_ Non, mais mon père , oui... C'est agaçant, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un gosse avec lui...

_ En même temps, vu ta taille, se moqua Kanda.

Allen afficha une expression boudeuse. Ok, il était petit, pas la peine de le lui rappeler tous les jours... Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit tombait déjà. Des nuages rouges commençait à couvrir la ville, l'assombrissant de plus en plus à chaque minute.

_ On devrait y aller, je dois aller à la messe demain matin, moi, rappela Allen. Je nous ramène?

Les deux acceptèrent de bon cœur et firent en silence le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de leur ami. Il furent heureux de se trouver à l'intérieur quand la neige commença à tomber. Lavi meubla la conversation tandis qu'Allen se concentrait sur la route et que Kanda laissait ses pensées dériver au gré du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Kanda fut le premier déposé dans sa famille d'accueil puis Lavi, qui rappela en sortant à Allen qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer. L'ignorant, Allen prévint son ami qu'il fallait qu'il trouve des idées de cadeaux d'ici lundi. Puis, enfin, il put rentrer chez lui. Comme toujours, son appartement était vide, son père sûrement encore chez une des ses nombreuses copines... Il regarda le répertoire à côté du téléphone, histoire de savoir chez quelle copine pouvait être son père. Il abandonna bien vite devant le nombre de noms féminins qui parsemaient le répertoire. Arrivé à la lettre L, il eut un temps d'hésitation. L comme Lulubelle. Il regarda sa main. Allez, elle devait avoir quoi? Quatre ans de plus que lui? Il s'assit sur le canapé, hésitant toujours. Allen prit un stylo et nota soigneusement le nom et le numéro. Et maintenant? Est-ce qu'il l'appelait? Ce ne serait pas montrer une marque de faiblesse que de l'appeler à peine une heure après? En même temps, il avait envie de lui parler... Elle l'attirait, mais il ne savait pas encore dire si c'était de l'amour ou autre chose qu'il commençait à éprouver pour la jeune femme... Il décida de se jeter quand même à l'eau et prit son portable. Il composa le numéro d'un geste hésitant. Allen se rappela alors de quelque chose. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom? Comment le savait-elle? Lavi ou Kanda l'avait sûrement appelé par son nom mais il n'en était pas si sûr... Tous ses doutes s'évaporèrent quand la voix douce et traînant de Lulubelle lui parvint à l'autre bout du téléphone. Forcément, il balbutia quand il prit la parole :

_ Ah, euh... salut... C'est le type d'aujourd'hui... enfin, de ce soir... enfin, de fin d'après-midi... Celui aux cheveux blancs... Allen...

_ Je me souviens de toi, un problème?

_ Non, je... je voulais juste...euh...

_ Tu voulais juste? l'incita à continuer Lulubelle, amusée.

Allen se sentit rougir plus que de raisonnable et se prit la tête dans sa main droite ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Son cœur battait de nouveau à tout rompre.

_ Je voulais juste entendre ta voix... réussit-il à dire.

_ Et m'entendre te suffit-il?

Allen croyait rêver. La tête incroyablement confuse, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa respiration s'accélérant. Tout ça n'allait-il pas trop vite? Il répondit néanmoins :

_ Non, je veux aussi te voir...

_ Viens chez moi, si tu veux, voilà mon adresse...

Aller chez une fille? La nuit? Allen n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ferait ce genre de choses un jour! Pourtant, à peine après avoir raccroché, il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes à choisir ses vêtements. Après avoir opté pour une chemise blanche, un veston gris et un pantalon noir, il enfila chaussures et manteau et sortit de chez lui. En voiture, il arriva chez elle en moins de 10 minutes. Dans l'ascenseur, il sentit à nouveau son cœur battre irrégulièrement. Il sonna dans un état de transe. Et elle ouvrit la porte. Allen se sentit défaillir. Elle était splendide. Lulubelle portait une fine et courte robe en soie noire à volants et de discrets escarpins noirs. Sa longue chevelure était lâchée et tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait un parfum sucré qui fit tourner la tête d'Allen. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme comprit ce que son père ou Lavi disaient quand ils parlaient d'avoir envie d'une femme. C'était précisément ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Elle lui proposa d'aller au ciné et il accepta machinalement. Elle mit un manteau mi-long sur elle et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Dans l'ascenseur, Allen tenta de se tenir à une distance respectable mais elle s'approcha langoureusement de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il l'emmena à sa voiture et l'air de la nuit d'hiver lui remit les idées en place et, sur le chemin, il put tenir une conversation normale avec elle, sans bégayer. Ils choisirent d'aller voir un film quelconque, ce qu'ils firent. Ils suivirent au moins la moitié du film puis, Allen fut totalement ailleurs quand elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Extrêmement mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, Allen tenta de se décontracter mais il fut incapable de suivre la seconde moitié du film. Elle jouait avec lui et son ébauche de sentiments, il le savait... Il rentrèrent en parlant du film, Allen essayant de tenir la conversation avec ses vagues souvenirs de ce qu'il avait suivi et ce que les gens lui en avait dit auparavant. Et elle lui proposa de prendre un verre chez elle. Allen sut qu'il avait rougi immédiatement quand elle afficha un sourire amusé. Il accepta en marmonnant. Chez Lulubelle, il s'obstina à porter son attention sur la déco. Plutôt classique, de nos jours, avec quelques objets contemporains par-ci par-là. Le canapé sur lequel il était assis était confortable mais son malaise était tel qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur un rocher... Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, grâce aux bienfaits de l'alcool, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il découvrit alors par hasard que Lulubelle et lui se connaissait effectivement d'avant aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne dois pas partir trop tard, je dois aller à la messe, demain, signala-t-il.

_ Je sais. Tu y vas avec ton père et ta belle-mère depuis septembre, j'ai vu.

_ Hein?

_ Je suis l'une des filles du Comte.

_ Alors...

_ Oui, ça fait bientôt trois mois que l'on se croise tous les dimanches.

_ Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vue! Et c'est pour ça que tu connais mon nom! réalisa Allen.

_ Je sais que mon père a des projets pour toi mais je voulais faire un peu connaissance avec toi, avant.

_ C'était pour ça... marmonna Allen, un peu déçu.

Lulubelle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir sa déception et se mit entre les jambes d'Allen. Le visage rouge, il leva la tête vers elle. Elle releva tendrement les mèches de son visage puis baissa le sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent puis, ils échangèrent un long baiser. Lentement, Allen passa sa main sur la cuisse découverte de la jeune femme et ramena en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs de l'autre. Allen décida quand même d'arrêter.

_ Je... Pas le premier soir...

Elle eut un sourire amusé, l'embrassa une dernière fois et le laissa partir. Allen ne sut jamais comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui sans incident tellement il était ailleurs. Depuis, son père était rentré. La chevelure de feu de Marian Cross se tourna pour que le visage fasse face à celui de son fils.

_ Tu étais où?

_ Au ciné...

_ Et?

Allen le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Quoi, et? Il ne savait pas quand même. Le jeune homme préféra l'ignorer et traça jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais son père le retint par le col de la chemise et le renifla.

_ Papa! C'est dégou... commença Allen.

_ Parfum féminin, jaugea le père. Heureux de voir que tu es un homme, désormais...

Allen le regarda scandalisé puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par l'odeur de Lulubelle qu'il pouvait sentir partout sur lui... Il voulait déjà la revoir. Peut-être demain? Si seulement... Comment devrait-il se comporter? Toutes leurs familles seraient là, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'embrasser en public. Tiens, et qu'est-ce que le Comte lui voulait? Il savait que c'était un vieil ami de son père, un noble, que tout le monde appelait le Comte. C'était un homme sympathique, patron d'une société de jouet. Lavi croyait fortement que cet homme cachait quelque chose et qu'il était en réalité un tueur au nom de sa majesté. Ce à quoi Allen avait répondu que Lavi devrait arrêter de lire le manga Black Butler parce que ça lui déteignait dessus. Mais, le jeune homme était d'accord avec le rouquin sur un point : ce Comte cachait forcément quelque chose. Sinon, il ne serait pas l'ami de son père! Les amis de son père étaient tous des types louches... Enfin, il verrait ça le lendemain. Qui arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. En même temps, il avait eu une nuit plutôt agitée, aussi bien émotionellement (néologisme, désolée) que pour ses rêves, le genre de rêve qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir... Le visage légèrement rouge, il sortit de son lit et se réveilla sous l'eau froide de la douche. Quand il sortit, son père, qui dormait encore au moment où lui s'était réveillé, l'attendait, prêt et frais comme une rose. Il leva un sourcil en évaluant son fils nu.

_ Tu comptes sortir comme ça?

_ Mais, noooon...

Allen claqua la porte derrière lui et enfila ses habits du dimanche avant de rejoindre son père. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, parfois! Ils prirent la voiture de son père et sur le chemin, Allen eut droit à LA question que son père lui posait tout les ans à cette même période :

_ Tu as fait ta liste au Père-Noël?

_ Non, soupira Allen.

_ Petit égoïste! Il ne va pas deviner tout seul, tu sais...

_ Ah? L'année passée, il a pourtant deviné que je voulais un strip-tease...

_ C'était bien, pas vrai?

Allen regarda son père comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre.

_ Enfin, bon, tu n'as jamais fait de liste et le Père-Noël est bien obligé de ne faire qu'avec la mienne. Tout ça va devoir changer, cette année...

_ Oh?

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Allen... Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends...

Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il ne le savait pas, mais vu ce qu'il avait déjà eu par le passé, il s'attendait un peu à tout. Mais pas à ce qui allait suivre... Ils se garèrent sur le parking de l'église et Allen rejoignit presque immédiatement ses "copains de prière", des enfants du Comte. Il échangea une franche accolade avec Wisely, Jasdero et David. Ils plaisantèrent un instant ensemble puis le reste de la famille arriva. Son regard croisa celui de Lulubelle puis il se détourna rapidement. Était-elle vraiment encore plus belle que hier? Il fallait qu'il se calme. Le Comte, un homme sympathique et grassouillet, se pencha vers Allen avec un large sourire.

_ Nous vous invitons à venir dîner ce midi, toi et ta famille!

_ Ah, euh, génial!

Le jeune homme jeta discrètement un coup d'œil vers son père et sa tante, qui venait de les rejoindre. Le sourire amusé qu'il affichait lui était clairement destiné et Allen ne trouvait pas ça amusant du tout. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui arriver? Sa tante, Cloud Nine, refusa gentiment l'invitation. C'était vrai que tous pensaient que Cloud était la petite-amie de Cross alors qu'elle n'était que sa sœur. Allen se demandait parfois pourquoi elle acceptait de jouer le jeu puis il se disait que cotoyer son père pendant plus d'une trentaine d'année devait sûrement amener les autres à être... las... Lui, il se sentait déjà le devenir. Il entrèrent tous dans l'église puis s'installèrent par affinités, même si Lulubelle et Allen se tenait à une distance réglementaire, séparés par sa jeune sœur de son côté et par ses amis du côté du jeune homme. Avec Wisely, il oublia bien vite son envie de parler avec Lulubelle. Si la première partie de la messe les secoua légèrement parce qu'ils commentaient à peu près tous les faits et gestes du prêtre, la seconde les plia totalement de rire et ils la passèrent dans un fou-rire silencieux qui leur fit mal au ventre. Non, décidément, même s'ils étaient croyants, ils étaient loin d'être pratiquants... Ils s'autorisèrent à éclater franchement de rire que dehors, assis entre deux voitures, histoire de ne pas outrer les autres, n'arrivant finalement à se calmer qu'une fois arrivés devant la maison du Comte... Les jeunes hommes allèrent dans le jardin pour une bataille de boules de neige démoniaque. Allen avait appris à aimer la période de Noël et les délires mystiques de son père grâce à la famille du Comte, mais il craignait un peu de savoir ce que le maître de maison attendait de lui... Après avoir été presque assommé par une boule de neige lancée par David, Allen tituba un peu et sentit deux bras puissants le rattraper. Surpris, il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un bel homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux dorés comme tous ceux de sa famille, les cheveux noirs ondulés retombant sensuellement dans sa nuque. Allen était subjugué par son regard d'or et remarqua qu'il avait un grain de beauté sous l'oeil gauche, là où lui avait une cicatrice en forme d'étoile. L'homme esquissa un sourire qui fit rougir Allen. Pas encore? En deux jours, deux coups de foudre?

_ Tu dois être Allen. Mon père m'a parlé de toi et c'est toi que je viens chercher. Une chance que tu me sois tombé dessus...

_ Euuuh, oui...

_ Les autres ne font pas attention à nous, profitons-en pour nous éclipser.

Allen acquiesça et le suivit dans les couloirs. Il n'était quand même pas encore tombé amoureux? Non, c'était la boule de neige qu'il avait reçu qui lui avait dérangé l'esprit... En plus, cet homme était... et bien, un homme! Allen secoua la tête et décida d'engager la conversation.

_ Au fait, tu connais mon nom mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

_ C'est vrai. Je m'appelle Tyki. Enchanté.

_ De même... Tu sais ce que ton père me veux?

Tyki se retourna et afficha un sourire énigmatique mais ne répondit pas. Allen se mordit les lèvres : dans quoi son père l'avait-il encore fourré? Dans ses pensées, il percuta Tyki qui sourit à nouveau.

_ Tu aimes me tomber dessus, on dirait...

Allen l'ignora, gêné, et entra dans le bureau du Comte où se trouvait déjà son père. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait encore lui annoncer? Les deux hommes affichaient une expression sérieuse qui surpris Allen dans le sens où ces deux adultes n'étaient jamais totalement sérieux. Tyki et lui s'assirent sur le canapé et le Comte s'éclaircit la voix.

_ Les garçons, j'aimerais vous faire un important présent. Tyki le sait à moitié mais, toi, Allen, tu ne sais pas qui je suis en réalité...

Allen sentit la suite venir grosse comme une maison.

_ Je suis le Père-Noël.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir puis resta de marbre. Si ces gens croyaient tellement à leur délire, on n'allait pas les en sortir de force...

_ Je vois que tu ne me crois pas. N'hésite pas à être franc avec moi. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais quelques doutes quant à mon existence.

Quelques doutes? Il n'y croyait pas une seule minute, point barre! Allen décida d'aller droit au but.

_ Non, je n'y crois pas du tout.

_ Alors, c'est mon rôle de t'apporter une preuve.

Allen haussa un sourcil. Une preuve? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir?... Le Comte se leva et marcha lentement vers sa bibliothèque. Là, il tira un livre rouge et un bruit sourd de mécanismes s'actionnant se fit entendre derrière le mur. Pour le coup, Allen était intrigué, davantage lorsque le meuble s'ouvrit en coulissant, dévoilant une série de marches dans l'obscurité. Le Comte les invita à le suivre ce que fit Cross aisément, Tyki et Allen avec plus de réserve. Visiblement, lui non plus ne connaissait pas ce passage secret vers... quelque part...

_ On se croirait dans La Famille Adams... commenta Allen.

_ Je n'éprouve pas un plaisir particulier quand on me maltraite! se défendit Tyki en souriant.

_ Ça dépend sûrement de qui te maltraite, répondit machinalement Allen comme il aurait répondu à son père.

Tyki le dévisagea, surpris, et Allen fit comme s'il n'était pas extrêmement gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se reconcentra sur les escaliers puis il vit une lumière au loin, marquant la fin des marches. Plus il avançait, et plus il avait froid. Mon dieu, pensa-t-il avec ironie, bientôt le pôle nord... Pourtant, ce qui l'attendait était tout autre. Il arriva dans une salle gigantesque, au sol d'une neige qui ne fondait pas, baignée d'une chaude lumière venue de nulle part. Sur les murs, s'entrelaçaient des guirlandes multicolores et scintillantes. Allen, dans toute cette chaleur visuelle environnante, se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir le froid... Il frissonna et resserra son manteau autour de lui. Où était-il? À côté, Tyki se posait la même question. Qu'est-ce que son père lui cachait? Il savait depuis des lustres que son père se prenait pour le Père-Noël, mais il avait toujours cru que c'était parce qu'il dirigeait une société de jouet... Les autres le savaient-ils?

_ Nous quatre ici présents sommes les seuls à le savoir, répondit le Comte à l'interrogation muette de son fils.

_ Pourquoi fait-il si froid ici? demanda Allen, qui commençait à admettre que son père lui avait peut-être dit la vérité durant toutes ces années.

_ Parce que je ne suis plus le maître des lieux... Le rôle de Père-Noël, voyez-vous, est un titre qui se lègue tous les 20 ans. Il est donc temps pour moi de vous nommer tous les deux Père-Noël.

_ Hein? s'étonnèrent en chœur Tyki et Allen. Pourquoi moi?

_ Je te l'ai pourtant soufflé, Allen, déclara mystérieusement Cross. Je t'ai dit que le Père-Noël ne pouvait pas deviner tout seul ce que tu voulais...

_ Et alors?

_ Le Père-Noël est pourtant censé savoir ce que veulent tous les enfants du monde, c'est ça? C'est en ça qu'on est spéciaux? compris Tyki. Tu ne peux pas lire nos esprits?

_ Oui, c'est un signe. Un signe que vous êtes ceux qui doivent reprendre le flambeau.

Allen ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il devait rêver. Le Père-Noël n'existait pas, enfin! David l'avait vraiment assommé, il allait se réveiller... Mais, quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout était là. Encore là. Mince, le Père-Noël existait vraiment? Pire, il était le prochain sur la liste... Il apprécia peu son propre jeu de mots et afficha une mine renfrognée. Tyki semblait le prendre plutôt bien, lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Allen croyait. Tyki était en fait exaspéré.

_ Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire?

_ Vivre ici. Enfin, pas tout le temps. Suivez-nous.

Allen et Tyki échangèrent un regard puis s'exécutèrent. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un cercle d'or incrusté dans le sol qui semblait contenir une sorte de liquide opaque argent. Une pensine, pensèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

_ Ici, vous créerez ce que les gens désirent.

_ Du monde entier?

_ Allen, ce n'est pas si dur que tu le penses... La plupart du temps, les gens reçoivent ce qu'ils veulent de la part de leurs proches. Et il y a des limites.

_ Ha! s'exclama le jeune homme d'un air triomphant. Tu admets que tu m'as offert, toi, tous mes cadeaux jusqu'à ce jour!

_ Cadeaux que le Comte m'avait donné.

_ Dîtes, comment vous savez que mon père est... enfin... hésita Tyki.

_ Ce petit chenapan ma surpris par le passé! Il m'a alors aidé.

_ On vous laisse tous les deux seuls ici, que vous découvriez par vous même les mystères de cette salle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent seuls, abasourdis. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à y croire... D'ailleurs, croire au Père-Noël, c'était insensé, à leur âge...

_ Tu as quel âge, au fait?

_ 18. Et toi?

_ 24... Six ans de différence, seulement.

Allen regarda son aîné sans comprendre, ou, plutôt, disons que ce qu'il comprenait n'était sûrement pas la même chose... Il se pencha au-dessus du cercle. Ce liquide étrange l'attirait. Il tendit la main mais Tyki le retint.

_ Arrête, on sait pas ce qui peut t'arriver...

_ On dirait la pensine de Dumbledore...Tu crois que...

Tyki haussa les épaules et ils fixèrent d'un regard vide le liquide argent. Puis, ils s'assirent sur le rebord et commencèrent à émettre des hypothèses toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres : combien avaient-ils de rennes puisqu'ils étaient deux, devraient-ils porter un stupide costume, devraient-ils emballer eux-mêmes les cadeaux ou avaient-ils des lutins, pouvaient-ils vraiment lire les pensées des gens... Allen s'arrêta sur cette dernière question.

_ Tu crois qu'on peut lire nos pensées? Il faudrait essayer...

Sans prévenir il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Tyki et prit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard argent dans celui doré de celui-ci. Tyki ne sut pas expliquer sur le moment pourquoi il avait sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

_ Tu fais quoi? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Dans les X-Men, les télépathes font souvent ça pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres sans qu'ils en soient blessés...

_ Tu aimes beaucoup le cinéma, non? Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des références...

_ Arrête, je me concentre, murmura Allen en fermant les yeux, rapprochant son visage de celui de Tyki.

Retenant sa respiration, l'homme aux yeux dorés détailla le visage si proche de son cadet. Il avait de longs cils blancs, donnant à son visage si pâle comme une dimension irréelle voire angélique. Ses traits étaient fins, presque féminins, et même cette cicatrice sur son œil gauche en forme d'étoile ne gâchait en rien sa beauté diaphane. Tyki se demandait où il avait pu l'avoir... Son regard descendit le long de sa cicatrice, caressa la fin de sa joue, son menton, pour venir admirer ses lèvres. Lèvres aussi fine que tout le reste, légèrement roses. Tyki se surprit à avoir envie de les embrasser. Cette pensée surprit davantage Allen qui ouvrit soudainement les yeux et s'écarta doucement en rougissant. Tyki le garda près de lui d'un geste sec. Le cœur d'Allen battait à cent à l'heure. Le visage de Tyki touchait presque le sien, il sentait son souffle contre sa bouche, s'y infiltrant au fur et à mesure que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient... pour finalement se rencontrer. Allen poussa un petit gémissement lorsque sa langue et celle de Tyki se mêlèrent. Puis, d'un geste soudain, les deux se séparèrent brusquement, le visage rouge.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Tyki. Je suis hétéro... Je n'aurais pas dû penser ça...

_ Je... Ce n'est pas grave... Je... On devrait y aller...

Les deux remontèrent en silence. C'était cette salle bizarre qui leur avait faire ce genre de choses, sûrement... Tyki s'en persuada mais Allen n'en était pas aussi sûr. Parce qu'il avait aimé ce baiser... Ils rejoignirent les autres pour le déjeuner et firent comme si de rien n'était. Dans l'après-midi, Allen réussit à coincer Lulubelle dans un couloir vide.

_ Il faut qu'on parle...

_ Pas ici.

_ J'en ai besoin, Lulubelle...

Allen était surpris. Elle était si froide, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il fit alors ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire : il lu dans ses pensées. Elles lui parvinrent comme un coup de poignard. "Ce n'est qu'un gamin, j'ai bien joué avec lui hier mais, aujourd'hui, il m'ennuie...""À quoi pensait-il? Qu'espérait-il après une histoire d'un soir où il n'a même pas été à la hauteur?". Allen écarquilla les yeux puis s'écarta de Lulubelle. Mais ses pensées lui parvenaient toujours : "Enfin, bon, c'est toujours le petit protégé de mon père, autant qu'on reste en bons termes...". Allen prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa tomber sur le sol, inquiétant sincèrement Lulubelle.

_ Est ce que...

_ Lulubelle, laisse-moi! marmonna Allen entre ses dents.

La jeune femme obtempéra et le laissa seul dans le couloir. Il se retint de pleurer du mieux qu'il put et rejoignit son père, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient partir. Soupirant, il accepta et ils s'en allèrent. En entrant dans la voiture, le regard d'Allen croisa celui de Tyki et ce-dernier put y lire toute sa détresse. Que s'était-il passé? Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, dans la soirée, il essaya de voir s'il pouvait envoyer ses pensées vers Allen. Dans son bain, le jeune homme sursauta et faillit boire la tasse lorsque la voix de Tyki se fit entendre dans sa tête.

"Tyki?"

"Allen? Oh, alors ça marche."

"Qu'est-ce que... Enfin, pourquoi je m'étonne..."

"Tout va bien? Tu avais l'air... démoralisé, quand tu es parti de chez nous."

"Regarde par toi-même" suggéra Allen en se détendant tout à fait, laissait Tyki chercher ses réponses.

"Je vais tuer ma soeur" déclara-t-il, un peu plus tard.

"Elle ne m'a pas brisé le coeur non plus... Enfin, je ne crois pas..."

"Mais, ce qu'elle t'a fait est inadmissible! Je..."

"Et puis, tu es là pour moi."

"Allen?"

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres.

"Tu n'étais pas censé l'entendre, désolé..."

"On se voit demain?" demanda Tyki, ne laissant paraître rien du trouble qui l'animait. "On a moins d'une semaine d'ici Noël et nos père n'ont pas songé de nous prévenir plus tôt de ce qui allait nous attendre..."

"Oui... Je tenterais de sonder mes amis, histoire de voir comment tout ça... fonctionne..."

"Je te préviendrais quand tu pourras venir chez moi. Mon père m'a donné une clé pour aller dans la pièce directement... Enfin, je t'expliquerais quand tu seras là."

"Entendu. Alors, à demain... Et bonne nuit."

Tyki lui répondit dans un murmure et Allen se retrouva de nouveau seul dans sa tête. Bon, comment allait-il faire pour ses amis demain?

Kanda leva vers Allen son profond regard nuit. Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Repète-moi ça?

_ Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais pour Noël.

_ C'est le 21 que tu me le demandes?

_ Yuu, sois coopératif...

_ Devine par toi-même.

_ Lavi dans un ruban?

Kanda comme Lavi s'étouffèrent dans leur verre. Allen les regarda d'un air innocent. Bon, la méthode classique ne portait visiblement pas ses fruits... Il allait devoir vraiment le faire, lire dans leur pensées. Mais, enfin, ça ne se faisait pas! Et, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il l'avait amèrement regretté. La première fois, c'était autre chose... Et puis, Tyki avait été consentant. Très consentant, même... Bref! Lavi lança un regard narquois vers son ami.

_ Toi, on sait ce que tu veux... Une nuit avec la vendeuse de samedi, pas vrai?

_ De un, je ne pense pas qu'à ça, contrairement à toi. De deux, ne me parle plus jamais d'elle!

_ Déjà la rupture?

_ Je ne l'intéresse que parce que son père a des projets pour moi... On peut parler d'autre...

_ À propos de père, le tien crois toujours au Père-Noël? coupa Lavi.

Allen soupira. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que, désormais, il était le Père-Noël... Il acquiesça en silence et recommanda un chocolat chaud à la serveuse. Commençons par Kanda. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir? Il essaya de s'introduire discrètement dans son esprit et eut l'impression de faire un boucan infernal. Pourtant Kanda ne réagissait pas. Et Allen était déjà ailleurs. Ce n'était pas du tout comme avec Tyki! Il avait l'impression d'être... déjà sur la case "Noël"... Ce que voulait Kanda lui apparut immédiatement. Et Allen fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Il s'était juste trompé sur le ruban... Kanda était donc amoureux de Lavi? Ouaaah! Qui l'aurait cru? Il ressortit en papillonnant des yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas faire l'entremetteur de ses deux amis? Tiens, et Lavi? Que voulait-il? Tandis que les deux amis en question "parlaient" énergiquement, Allen passa à Lavi. Et il passa aussi à l'explicite. Lavi avait visiblement franchement envie de Kanda pour Noël. Et Allen le voyait très très bien. Si bien que, lorsqu'il revint à lui, il plongea presque sa tête rouge dans son chocolat chaud. Et, comment faisait-il pour... les donner l'un à l'autre? Il fallait qu'il voie Tyki... Lavi s'inquiéta de l'état de santé de son ami quand il le vit tout rouge et Allen détourna maladroitement les yeux. Jamais il ne lui dirait pourquoi il rougissait, ça non! En plus, c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi l'esprit de Lavi était-il si... détaillé? Si Kanda savait ce qui l'attendait... Allen secoua la tête, intriguant davantage ses deux amis qui se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait. Au moins, Allen était fixé sur un point : c'était plutôt simple, d'être Père-Noël, pour cette étape-là. Il avait plein d'idées et abandonna ses amis, prétextant un mal de tête, ce qu'ils crurent sans difficulté, et assembla toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin, attendant avec impatience "l'appel" de Tyki. Peu de temps après, vers 17 heures, Tyki le contacta et lui annonça qu'il était en bas de chez lui. Allen prit son sac et dévala les marches pour rejoindre son partenaire. Tyki était adossé à sa voiture, à peine couvert, la neige mouillée descendant de ses cheveux et longeant sa nuque. Allen se pressa plus que lui pour rentrer dans la voiture : il ne voulait pas que Tyki meure de froid, quand même! Cette attention fit sourire Tyki.

_ Je t'emmène chez moi, on sera tranquille pour nos expériences.

_ Ok. Tu as la clé sur toi? Je peux la voir?

Tyki la lui tendit et il la prit avec délicatesse. C'était une clé plutôt ancienne, en bronze, ornée de petites gravures illisibles à l'œil humain. Il l'observait, toujours fasciné, lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture. Soupirant, Tyki prit son sac et sa main et l'entraîna avec lui. Allen se laissa guider jusqu'à l'appartement de son partenaire docilement, examinant toujours la clé.

_ Tu veux la connaître par cœur ou on peut y aller? demanda Tyki, exaspéré.

Allen s'excusa en rougissant. D'après le Comte, n'importe quelle serrure allait. Dubitatifs, ils essayèrent sur la porte de la salle de bain. En ouvrant, ils tombèrent effectivement sur le long escalier menant à la pièce. Cette fois, se dégageait de la chaleur et plus du froid. Allen se demandait si c'était parce que, maintenant, la pièce avait de nouveau un propriétaire ou parce qu'il avait admis qu'il était le propriétaire? Il avait une troisième hypothèse concernant Tyki mais il ne se laissa pas le temps de l'élaborer. À peine furent-ils arrivés qu'Allen sortit une gigantesque carte du monde de son sac. Il raconta vaguement à Tyki son expérience de la journée et lui exposa son idée. De projeter leurs pensées d'un coup sur le monde, se partageant la carte en deux. Intrigué, Tyki accepta de tenter l'idée d'Allen. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre, non? Ils se mirent d'un côté et de l'autre de la carte et fermèrent les yeux. Des milliers de consciences les traversèrent mais, au final, comme l'avait prédit Cross, peu d'entre elles ne les concernaient. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils surent. Ils se souvenaient de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et, surtout, ils savaient inconsciemment comment utiliser le cercle. Commença alors une course contre la montre pour les deux jeunes hommes. Trois jours presque non stop où ils se placèrent devant le cercle, fermant les yeux et faisant jaillir de nulle part des cadeaux pour leurs nouveaux protégés de l'année. Le 24 au soir, la salle était presque intégralement remplie de cadeaux, expliquant par là pourquoi cette pièce était si vaste. Il n'était que 20 heures et ils avaient encore quatre heures devant eux à ne rien faire. Ils décidèrent de s'autoriser à faire la fête et ils remontèrent dans le vrai monde, chez Tyki, pour dîner. En tête à tête, ne put s'empêcher de penser Allen en rougissant. Durant ces trois jours, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde et ils savaient presque tout l'un de l'autre. Et Allen savait qu'il s'accrochait à Tyki pour oublier Lulubelle.

_ Tu te l'ai faite comment? demanda l'homme aux yeux dorés, désignant la cicatrice d'Allen.

_ Avec un ciseau...

_ Quoi?

_ Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai eu un accident et j'étais sous morphine. Comme je ne souffrais pas, j'en ai profité pour me décorer, si je puis dire... Officiellement, je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné la version officielle? demanda Tyki d'une voix langoureuse.

_ Parce que je ne peux pas te mentir... Tu pourrais le découvrir un jour, de toute façon, en fouillant dans ma tête...

Agacé, Tyki attira Allen vers lui. Il noya le jeune homme de son regard solaire, qui se sentit défaillir entre ses bras.

_ Je ne ferais jamais ça, tu le sais bien.

Il passa son index sur les lèvres de son cadet, le faisant frissonner. Allen entrouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas quoi dire. Une myriade de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Était-il vraiment, comme il l'avait pensé, tombé amoureux de Lulubelle? Ne s'agissait-il pas plutôt d'attirance physique pure et simple? Cette attirance, il l'avait aussi pour Tyki, mais c'était différent... Allen se dégagea des bras de son partenaire et annonça qu'il avait un dernier truc à régler. Il sortit le temps d'une heure, une heure bien fournie. Il retrouva Lavi et Kanda en ville, son plan prêt en tête. Ils errèrent dans les rues puis, lorsque Lavi les laissa pour aller aux toilettes, Allen mit son plan en marche.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi pour Lavi?

_ Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

_ Ben... Lavi m'a dit que... qu'il espérait que lui et toi vous... enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle.

_ Non, explique, ordonna Kanda, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

_ Il m'a dit que... qu'il t'aimait mais qu'il n'osait pas te le dire. J'étais sûr que tu t'en étais rendu compte, désolé.

_ C'est... c'est rien...

Allen esquissa un sourire amusé qu'il fit disparaître aussitôt.

_ Je vais bientôt vous laisser alors... Si ça pouvait s'arranger, entre vous, ce serait bien.

_ Tu crois quand même pas que je vais lui faire ma déclaration?

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire! Je sais pas, moi, embrasse-le! Tu l'aimes aussi, non?

_ En quoi ça te regarde?

Allen haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il avait gagné. Il retourna auprès de Tyki l'esprit léger. Il l'attendait devant le repas prêt, deux coupes de champagne servies. Allen s'assit timidement à côté de son aîné et décida de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de faire. Tyki eut un petit sourire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre à nouveau déraisonnablement. Il se concentra sur son repas, sentant le regard de Tyki posé sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il finit son dîner en buvant sa coupe de champagne d'une traite. La tête lui tourna et il retomba faiblement, encore une fois rattrapé par Tyki.

_ Heureusement qu'on est déjà par terre, commenta-t-il, amusé.

Allen s'aperçut que sa main avait agrippé la chemise de Tyki et il desserra lentement son étreinte, la tête encore retournée. Il sentit une main dégager une mèche de son visage tandis que tout redevenait enfin normal autour de lui. Pourtant, la chaleur lui montait encore à la tête. Timidement, il remonta sa main le long du torse jusqu'à atteindre le visage de Tyki. Que faisait-il? Il releva la tête et son regard croisa le sien. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et, tous les deux hésitants, ils s'embrassèrent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tyki posa un baiser dans le cou de son cadet. Allen en fut un peu effrayé. Déjà?

_ Ty... Tyki! Les... cadeaux...

Soupirant, il laissa Allen se dégager. Chose que le jeune homme ne fit pas, à son grand étonnement. Rougissant un peu, il finit par se lever et Tyki fit de même. Pourquoi était-il resté contre lui alors que sa voix était clairement un appel au secours? Ils allèrent dans la salle et se mirent d'un côté et de l'autre du cercle. Synchrones, à minuit pile, ils fermèrent les yeux et tous les cadeaux disparurent pour rejoindre leurs propriétaires. Allen était fou de joie : ils avaient réussi! Ils remontèrent, le jeune homme décrivant avec précision tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, sous l'œil attendri de Tyki. Ils fermèrent derrière eux la pièce mystérieuse. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux scrutant le vide et acceptant enfin totalement la réalité : ils étaient bel et bien le Père-Noël. Dire qu'il y avait encore une semaine, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y croyait! Tyki finit par s'étirer.

_ Une bonne chose de faite! On va dormir?

Allen acquiesça mais ne comptait pas tellement dormir. Il regarda l'heure. 24h02. 2 minutes qu'ils étaient le 25, Noël. Il manquait quelque chose. Ils allèrent dans la chambre puis, alors qu'ils étaient silencieusement allongés côte à côte, Allen se releva soudainement et se mit au-dessus de Tyki, à quatre pattes. L'homme le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée.

_ Et toi, tu veux quoi pour Noël?

_ Regarde par toi même, murmura Tyki en relevant tendrement une mèche de cheveux de son dominant actuel. C'est ce que font les Pères-Noël...

"Toi, quelle question..."

_ Et toi, tu veux quoi?

La main tendue en l'air de Tyki qui jouait avec les cheveux d'Allen se retrouva vide quand il se baissa soudainement pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était plus ces baisers timides et hésitants qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à présent mais bel et bien un véritable baiser passionné.Tyki reposa sa main dans les cheveux d'Allen, s'y emmêlant comme leurs langues s'emmêlaient. Allen enleva sa chemise fébrilement, aidé par Tyki, qui le retourna, préférant prendre le dessus. Le jeune homme regarda amoureusement le visage penché au-dessus du sien.

"Je te veux toi..."

Souriant, Tyki embrassa son nouvel amant.

Le matin venu, Allen sortit faiblement son bras des couvertures pour attraper son téléphone portable. La voix émoustillée de Lavi lui répondit.

_ Toi, t'es un vrai pote!

_ Joyeux Noël, Lavi... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

_ Merci pour hier soir! J'ai passé une nuit formidable!

_ Ah, comprit Allen en se relevant, Kanda.

_ Oui! Il m'a raconté ce que tu lui avais dit! Bon, il t'en veut à mort mais, moi, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant! Si le Père-Noël existe, c'est bien toi!

Allen fut soudainement réveillé. Ça tombait bien, c'était en partie lui... Il raccrocha en baillant et sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant des caresses de Tyki.

_ On devrait se lever... Nos familles...

_ On s'en fiche... Je veux profiter toute la journée de mon cadeau de Noël...

_ C'est vrai que demain c'est déjà fini.

Tyki lui adressa un long regard goguenard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On est Père-Noël alors c'est Noël toute l'année pour nous!

Allen écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire, son rire se perdant dans un énième baiser.


End file.
